Fly On
by SpookyRemotes
Summary: SYOC! (Submit Your Own Character) This is my first SYOC and i hope you will like it! This fanfiction will include Friendship, Tragedy, Family, Adventure, Humor, SUPERNATURALS and Romance More details if you read! R&R Rated T for Fighting and Foul Language
1. Chapter 1

Fly On

_**I hope you guys like this fanfic, I would like you to help me make this story, so give me some suggestions along the way, I will try to reply to the reviews that have questions, and ideas. This will be a SYOC, but I'm gonna make this fanfic a little different. So, before anything else, I will show you how I plan this story to go like. **_

_There will be 6 'people' in this 'flock'. There will also be some bad characters, and some extras that I'll need (Sam, Anne). Each one has a different story, which will be discovered. I will give each person enough time so that you don't have to keep listening to one person the whole time. I will make only a couple and maybe more if not that many people submit a person. I'm not rushing into this fanfic, so they won't meet each other in 1 single chapter. So it may take a while. You can also submit characters throughout the whole fanfic. So, if you are interested in submitting a character, please review or pm me the following form._

**Name: (First Name) (Last Name) - optional**

**Age: (6-15)**

**Body: 98% human, 2% _ **** I'll change it if it sounds too overpowered. **

**Powers: 3 is the max (no pun intended)**

**Appearance: Eyes, Skin, Clothing (fancy, ragged), hair, hair style.**

**Personality: (shy, outgoing, **

**Romance: (Yes, No)**

**History: What bad things your character has been through/hardships.**

**_.**

**Example: I don't own this character or its features.**

_**Name: Maximum Ride**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Body: 98% human, 2% avian**_

_**Powers: Excellent Eyesight, Wings (duh), flies really fast.**_

_**Romance: Definitely**_

_**Appearance: Brown sun-streaked hair, and chocolate brown eyes.**_

_**History: blah, blah, blah.**_

_I hope that you're as excited as I am for this fanfic, so please, submit away! ~Spooks_


	2. Chapter 2: Characters

Fly On Characters

_Be aware that 2 chapters will go up today, this one, and the actual story chapter. Also I'd like to thank everyone who submitted, I'm so glad you believed in me, but remember; you could submit someone anytime, so feel free to. I edited some powers, because some of you asked for the same ones. I gave certain ones so that each character is different. Please tell me if something is wrong, I would appreciate it._

**Name: Luna**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14 **

**Body: 99% Nighthawk**

**Powers: Wings**

**Appearance: Long, silky black hair with electric blue streaks. Alice blue eyes.**

**Name: Emiko (Emi)**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 11**

**Body: 98% human, 2% Avian**

**Powers: She can make and create ice and snow, extreme durability towards cold, and wings.**

**Appearance: Short soft snow white hair that reaches her shoulders. Sea foam green eyes. Is never seen without her tear drop necklace.**

**Name: Tammy**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 7**

**Body 98% human, 2% wolf**

**Powers: Can smell better than the average human, can run faster, is also a carnivore.**

**Appearance: Sandy brown hair, soft green eyes. 3 long scars from erasers running down from his left eye, to his shoulder.**

**Name: Jonathan**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Body: 98% human, 2% Golden Eagle (not really golden, Google search it).**

**Appearance: Blue eyes, short shaggy brown hair, freckles, has a black coat, backpack.**

**Name: Alaska**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 13**

**Body: 98% human, 2% White winged Avian**

**Powers: Senses others emotions, sense heat and cold better than the average human.**

**Appearance: Curly brown hair and bright green eyes, red and white plaid shirt, black leggings, and brown combat boots.**

**Another character will be added by my sister but she's not done yet soo**

_Once again, thank you so much for the characters! I'm sorry if I didn't include yours, but they will definitely be in the story later on, especially the ones that are the enemies!_

_~Spooks_


	3. Chapter 1: A New Desire

_**Thank all of you guys for the support. I hope you will all be pleased with my decisions, just because maybe your character wasn't on the last chapter, I still will definitely make sure they get placed in the story at some point. Fa Sure :3**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot (wings and such) or any other restaurant, store, service, building, product, or game. **

_**Fly On**_

**Jonathan's POV**

I stared in disbelief, this can't be happening.

"You are being retired, experiment 108."

They said that as if I wasn't even a person. Still, believe it or not, I'm one of the lucky ones. When you're in the school, death is probably the one thing you pray for at night.

I should've escaped, but it's too late now.

They led me to room where I laid down on the operating table. At first I thought they would inject something into me, to make me die peacefully,

Boy I was wrong.

***You can skip this part at the next * if you don't like these types of scenes that have screaming and cutting and stuff.***

I howled in pain when they all stabbed and sliced me with their scalpels all at once, the knifes digging into my flesh making me speechless from surprise.

"He's not dying!" A whitecoat complained.

"I have a solution." Another said grinning from ear to ear as he held the hammer in his hands.

_Smack_

I screamed so loud it felt that as if the walls were shouting.

It felt like that my insides were being ripped out by only knifes and tweezers.

_Die already, dammit!_

The thought of eternal sleep sounded so nice right now, I just want the pain to go away forever at this point.

***Bad Scenes have now ended***

The pain stopped

I felt so much relief, I didn't care that I died, and there was nothing to look forward to anyways.

Now I can finally get some sleep without the interruption of screams.

_Am I dead? Am I at peace now?_

I was in complete darkness.

When I woke up, I was worse than before, but most of the major stuff was wrapped up nicely in bandages, leaving me in the middle of the forest with a backpack full of food and a black coat draped over me.

***Time Skip: 3 years later***

I could never figure out what happened that day, and why someone wanted to save me. I also didn't know why I survived before whoever came in the first place. The whitecoats didn't even care; they treated me like they were throwing the trash away.

I didn't know where to go, so I just kept heading north because it was super hot at the school, they didn't bother air condition the place.

I ended up in the small town of Tobermory in Owen Sound Ontario, Canada.

The people there were okay, I got a job, and there are a lot of small shops for food. I have an apartment there, wondering what to do with my life, my life currently is way better than the average life at the school.

I usually just go for a fly every now and then, and yes, I have wings. The only reason I was at the school was so I could hunt down these other escapees.

I started cooperating with them, but they quickly became disappointed. Seeing how I started listening so easily, they assumed I was a pushover and decided that I won't be able to do it.

The people who I was supposed to hunt down were a big thing now; they are the same thing as me. They have wings. Apparently, they are a group full of winged people like me, and they call themselves a Flock. I always wondered if I would ever have one.

But it's rare for a person like me to find another person like me.

The leader of the Flock is called Maximum Ride. She and her Flock are supposed to save the world. I never knew that the world was in danger. The school isn't really a major threat to the world so it can't be that.

I really do want a Flock now though...

**Luna's POV**

As soon as I heard about the new Flock, I was inspired. This can work! I know people. All I have to do is go get them, they probably won't mind, I heard that one of them is in Canada somewhere.  
Everything is possible; I mean I have wings, right?

It was only like, a few hours away, so I have plenty of time to recruit.

Never mind, this is a lot of work, 3 people turned me down and the sun is setting.

I stopped at a little town, but the hotels were closed down.

I ended up knocking on random doors for somewhere to stay for the night. There was gonna be a storm tonight.

_Only 1 more door, just give up already._

A young man around my age answered the door.

He gave me a gentle smile as he looked further down from my face...

I quickly swatted my hand in front of his face, grabbing his attention.

"My face is up here." I stated.

"Yeah. What do you want?" he asked.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out, what do you want?" He repeated.

"How long are they gonna be away?" I questioned.

"A c-couple of -"

"Good, I'm staying for the night." I said waltzing in.

"Don't care." He said closing the door and walking to what I think was his room.

_Huh..._

I put my bags down and whipped out my phone.

_**Bold letters—Luna. **__Regular italics-?_

_**Hey**_

_What? I haven't seen you in like, 3 years._

**Meet me at Outer Banks, Waves Goodbye.**

_Yeah, I know._

_It didn't take me long to figure out what you want this time, you being you._

**Watevs. I'm looking for the new one.**

_Oh._

_I'm not coming then._

_**Emi has left the conversation**_

_ Ugh! I can't believe her! She needs to learn how to meet new people, I mean, seriously!_

I groaned and flopped onto the couch. I suddenly realized that I was hungry.

I'm not mean so I decided to ask the boy who lived here if he had some grub.

As I walked into the room, he had his shirt off showing the scars down his chest. My attention wasn't drawn to the scars, it was to his **wings**.

I'll never forget that look of shock on his face.

**Jonathan's POV**

Oh no. She saw my wings.

I quickly grabbed a shirt with the slits cut into it for my wings and took off through my window. I knew I had to come back. Even after what she saw.

I came through the living room window and sat down on the couch.

On the counter was a bunch of snacks and bowls scattered around.

_What?_

"Did you have a good time?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

I didn't answer.

"I know who you are, and I need your help."

Her face turned serious.

"Have you heard of Itex?"

"Sure." I said.

"Well, the famous Maximum Ride needs your help and she needs a lot of bird kids to back her up."

She held her hand out to me.

"Join my Flock?"


End file.
